


Pain// Regulus Black

by caz240



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death Eaters, F/M, Murder, Pain, Young Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz240/pseuds/caz240
Summary: Elizabeth Selwyn and Regulus Black despise each other.Now they have to commit murder. Together.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Pain// Regulus Black

The smoke burned the back of her throat as she walked. It felt good. Any pain was welcome, it was one of the only things she could feel nowadays.

Elizabeth was numb and she had been ever since her entire family was killed last month, they had no idea who did it, it certainly wasn't the work of death eaters, they wouldn't kill one of their own. Whoever did do it though, ensured it was messy and painful, Elizabeth would know, she was forced to watch the whole thing. It was the moment her brothers eyes were gauged that she considered the last time she could feel.

And so here she was, alone, emotionless and making a deal with Regulus fucking Black. She had always despised the twat, he was weak and always doing what his parents said, she honestly didn't think he knew how to have his own thoughts and opinions. Beth much preferred his brother if she was being honest despite the fact he was a blood traitor and a Gryffindor, at least he could think for himself- she had slept with him once too, and it was good so at least he had that going for him.

"Selwyn" Merlin, even his voice was irritating "I thought I told you to be inconspicuous"

"Why do you have to use fancy fucking words like that, you do realise your mummy's not around to hear don't you?"

"If you don't shut up I will fucking hurt you, this is serious"

"I should keep talking then, I'd probably like being hurt by you" Elizabeth stubbed the cigarette out on her hand, the spark of pain granting her momentary pleasure from the irritation she felt.

Regulus looked at her in disgust, he had always thought she was a little fucked in the head. He guessed the trauma was just making it a lot more obvious. "Listen, this is serious. This is your last chance to back out"

She laughed "No way, I'm always down for murder"


End file.
